Ein Weihnachtsengel
by Eruvadhor
Summary: Es ist Heilig' Abend. Darius ist mir anderen Todessern unterwegs um einen Mord auszuführen. Doch Darius kommen Zweifel Eine kurze Geschichte über die Gedankenwelt eines Todessers und einem kleinem Mädchen.


**Anmerkung:**

Diese Geschichte wurde für den Adventskalender 2006 auf hpffa.de verfasst.

Herzlichen Dank an meinen Betaleser Melanie

Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch, auch wenn sie ein wenig verspätet kommt.

Und schaut doch mal auf www.hpffa.de vorbei, dort findet ihr viele gute ff's.

**Ein Weihnachtsengel**

Es war ein Heilig' Abend wie aus dem Bilderbuch. In einem sanften Flug schwebten Schneeflocken hinunter auf den Boden, der bereits mit einer dicken Schneedecke bedeckt war. Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und so war es unmöglich weiter als einige Meter zu sehen.

Darius kniete hinter einer Hecke im Schnee. Es war eiskalt und er rieb sich die Hände um sich zu wärmen. Einige Meter von seinem Versteck entfernt stand ein Einfamilienhaus. Rund um die Fassade des Hauses hingen Ketten aus blinkenden Lämpchen. Das Haus bildete eine dunkle Silhouette. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete ein beleuchtetes Fenster im Erdgeschoss, ansonsten brannte nirgendwo im Haus Licht Das musste der Salon sein, denn Darius konnte die Schatten zweier Personen und eines Weihnachtsbaumes hinter den Vorhängen ausmachen. Er blickte weg und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe.

Dann bekam er sein Zeichen, er huschte auf das Haus zu und drückte sich an die Wand. Er ging um die Hausecke und blieb schliesslich vor einer Glastür stehen. Das musste die Tür zur Küche sein, anschliessend zog er den Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und verschaffte sich lautlos Zugang zum Haus.

In der Küche war es dunkel. Im Dämmerlicht der Winternacht konnte er nur graue Schemen erkennen, dort der Kühlschrank, da der Herd sowie die Abstellflächen. Er ging durch die Tür an der anderen Wand und erreichte schliesslich den Flur mit dem Treppenhaus, leise stieg er die Treppen hinauf. Er zählte die Türen, eins... zwei... drei! Die dritte Tür musste er nehmen. Und tatsächlich, es war eindeutig die dritte Tür, denn an dieser war in bunten Buchstaben der Name des Kindes geschrieben. Er öffnete die Tür, trat ein und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Man hatte ihm gesagt, er solle das Kind ruhig halten und dort auf weitere Befehle warten, während man sich um die Eltern kümmere. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das Kind keine Schwierigkeiten machen würde. Darius rechnete zwar damit, dass das Kind schlief, doch er war sich dem nicht sicher.

Das Zimmer war stockdunkel, nur durch das kleine Dachfenster konnte ein wenig Licht in das Zimmer dringen. Darius konnte die Schemen einiger Möbel erkennen: ein Schrank, ein Schreibtisch, eine Kommode und ein Bett...

Plötzlich ging das Licht an und Darius taumelte erschrocken einige Schritte zurück, wobei er beinahe mit dem Schrank zusammengeprallt wäre. Wild mit den Armen rudernd fand er das Gleichgewicht wieder. Mit der einen Hand zog er seinen Zauberstab, während er mit der anderen Hand seine Augen vor dem blendenden Licht abschirmte. Blinzelnd versuchte er den Ursprung des Lichts auszumachen und sah, dass das Kind aufrecht im Bett sass und die Lampe auf dem Nachttischchen neben dem Bett angezündet hatte.

Das Kind war ein Mädchen. Es rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und schaute ihm dann mit seinen grossen blauen Augen geradewegs ins Gesicht. Ihr strohblondes Haar fiel ihr wirr ins Gesicht und über die Schultern.

Sie starrte ihn an, dann fragte sie leise: „Bist du der Weihnachtsmann?" Verdutzt glotzte er sie an. Diese Frage hatte ihn überrascht, doch dann gewann er seine Beherrschung wieder und zwang sich den Blick abzuwenden ihre Frage geflissentlich ignorierend. Er war nicht der Typ, der gerne mit seinen Opfern sprach bevor sie umgebracht wurden.

In diesem Moment mussten ihre Eltern wohl gerade gefoltert werden, dachte Darius und in ein paar Minuten würden sie mit den Eltern fertig sein und dann, dann würde dieses Mädchen an der Reihe sein. Man hatte ihm gesagt, diese Familie müsse getötet werden um ein Exempel zu statuieren. Ein Mahnmal für all diejenigen, deren Gehorsam nicht denen galt, dem er gebührte.

Sein Blick schweifte wieder zu dem Mädchen, dass ihn immer noch ungläubig anstarrte. Es war nun mal leider so, dass bei solchen Aktionen auch Unschuldige zwischen die Fronten gerieten, so wie dieses Mädchen. Und ausserdem würde sie sehr wahrscheinlich sowieso zum Ungehorsam erzogen werden und würde später zur Rebellion stossen. War es da nicht besser das Unkraut zu vertilgen so lange es noch klein war?

Das Mädchen legte seinen Kopf schief und schaute fragend zu ihm auf. Doch eigentlich konnte dieses Mädchen ja nichts für das, was seine Eltern getan hatten. Und überhaupt es war ein Muggelmädchen, was konnte das Mädchen dafür, dass es in diesen Konflikt geraten war? Wer konnte ihren Eltern verübeln, dass sie sich gegen etwas stellten, was ihrer Logik zufolge gar nicht existierte?

Sie sah doch so unschuldig aus. Und das war sie wohl auch, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass dies Darius Pflicht war und dass er Gehorsam geschworen hatte. Es war nicht an ihm, sich Gedanken über den Sinn dessen was er tat zu machen. Man würde wohl entschieden haben, dass es besser für die anderen sei.

Doch war es nicht absurd Menschen zu schaden um das Wohl anderer zu garantieren? Wer wusste was aus diesem Mädchen noch alles geworden wäre, wenn sie nicht an diesem Abend sterben würde. Vielleicht wäre sie wirklich einmal Rebellin geworden, doch genau so gut hätte sie Ärztin, Lehrerin, Direktorin oder Putzfrau werden können und hätte so, das Leben vieler anderer Menschen bereichert.

Sie hätte eines Tages heiraten und dann Kinder haben können. Sicherlich hätte sie viele Leute getroffen, hätte Freundschaften geschlossen und Liebschaften durchlebt. Vielleicht wäre sie zu einer Schönheit geworden, vielleicht auch in die Breite geschossen und hässlich geworden. Vielleicht hätte sie einen Uniabschluss mit der Bestnote bestanden, vielleicht wäre sie auch nie über die Grundschule hinaus gekommen.

Kriechend schlich sich in sein Bewusstsein, dass sie all das nicht werden würde, dass er gerade dabei war zu helfen ihre Zukunft zu zerstören Das konnte doch nicht richtig sein! Sie mochte mit 16 einem Autounfall zu Opfer fallen, mit 28 bei einem Fallschirmsprung ums Leben kommen, mit 40 am Krebs zu Grunde gehen, mit 52 an einen Herzschlag erleiden, mit 64 zu Tode stürzen oder mit 76 friedlich einschlafen, doch auf keinen Fall sollte sie nach nur 4 Jahren ermordet werden.

Er schaute in ihr Gesicht, ihr verschreckter Ausdruck war ein Abbild der Unschuld. Er konnte diesem Leben kein Ende setzen, er würde diesem Leben kein Ende setzen, noch würde er dabei helfen es zu tun. Schritte waren zu hören, sie waren fertig mit den Eltern. Darius ging langsam auf das Mädchen zu, setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett und nahm sie in die Arme.

Als die Männer das Kinderzimmer betraten, um ihre schmutzige Aufgabe zu vollenden, sahen sie  
Darius auf dem Bett sitzen, das Mädchen im Arm - Einen Moment später und das Bett war leer.


End file.
